


but we wait, don't we?

by luna1ovegood



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna1ovegood/pseuds/luna1ovegood
Summary: one shot. set during 1x12. max talks to mitch.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	but we wait, don't we?

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for the season finale! 
> 
> this is just a quick one shot i wrote after max said he spoke to mitch. (as we didn't actually get to see that) 
> 
> lyrics are from noble aim by sleeping at last.
> 
> apologies for any errors or if this is bad - its been a long time since i've written fanfic, but i just love this show and am missing it already!

It was eerie, stepping foot into the Clarke household again. It felt different this time. Final. Like their whole world and everything they associated with the home was about to change. He couldn't help but feel somewhat helpless - he still had both of his parents, albeit, he didn't have a very good relationship with them...but they were alive. It seemed unfair, and like he was somehow intruding, but he wanted to be there for Zoey.

"Thanks Max, I'll...be right back," Zoey mustered, tugging her black hoodie around her tighter. It seemed to take all the energy in the world as she slowly wandered off into the kitchen - almost as if she was avoiding the inevitable news that Howie was about to break to them. He couldn't blame her, though. She was handling things with a hell of a lot more grace than he would've been.

As Zoey and the rest of the Clarke family discussed things, Max took a moment to stare at Mitch from the doorway, before slowly making his way over to the armchair.

"Hey, Mitch. Its Max...mind if I sit?" He asked. No response...of course - he could barely swallow now, or move the muscles in his face. A slight lump formed in Max's throat as he reminded himself of that, slowly taking a seat anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Max did his best to relax and think of everything he wanted to say to Mitch. The man had been more of a father to him than his own had ever since he'd started working at SPRQ point and met Zoey. They'd celebrated holidays together - from Thanksgiving to Hanukkah to Easter, and he'd secretly gone to him on more than one occasion for some quality life advice. Even if he hadn't been able to communicate as much since his disease had progressed, Max still couldn't imagine his presence not being around.

"So, uh...you'll keep this between me and you, right? Promise? Of course you will, but anyway...so...I'm in love with your daughter...I, uh, I think I have been for a long time. I tried to not say anything about it, but, you know those heart songs she keeps hearing? Well, they kind of screwed me over there. You, not so much." He let out a slight breath of air - almost a laugh, but not quite. Now wasn't even the time to be laughing, and yet humour seemed to be the only way Max could cope with most situations. "Yeah...so I guess I started singing to her and uh...I think she might like me back?" A slight smile formed on his lips, as he slid his hand underneath Mitch's. He wasn't even sure if he could still feel it and communicate that way, but it made him feel more connected to him somehow. "I just wanted you to know...whatever happens, you know, if she loves me or she doesn't...I'm going to be there for her, no matter what. I'm gonna help her through this, and I just hope I have your blessing. You've been amazing to me, and I can't thank you enough, Mitch. I really can't."

Max could feel himself wanting to tear up, but he wanted to remain together - for Zoey's sake. Still, he couldn't help but convince himself that he felt Mitch's hand squeeze his. Maybe it was just in his imagination - in fact, it probably was, but either way, it was a much needed source of comfort and reassurance for Max.

He placed his other hand on top of Mitch's for a moment; a final goodbye gesture. He'd been so wrapped up in saying goodbye, that he hadn't even noticed Zoey's pale frame in the doorway. She'd only been stood there a few seconds - watching in a slightly dazed but grateful state of mind. It was the sight of the two of them together that seemed to bring on another heart song. At first, she thought it was going to be from Max again, but instead, she noticed her dad relaxing in his chair and she couldn't help but feel emotional. She'd been so sure upon hearing that call, that she wouldn't hear any more songs from him.

_"Chances are we are the same;  
Against the odds, against the grain  
We lean, like gardens toward light,  
But we wait, like evening for night,  
Don't we?"_

It wasn't a song that she recognised - not that that was hard, but it was soft and melodic; beautiful. For some reason, she didn't feel as though she was the recipient - if she was, then she couldn't decipher exactly what he meant.

Mitch continued, still singing from his chair. She wondered if maybe that meant that she wasn't going to see him dance again.

_"Chances are we are alike;  
Against what better judgement writes  
We ache like children for love,  
For a purpose worthy of  
Such a noble aim,  
Such a noble aim,  
Such a noble aim as love."_

_"Chances are we bruise the same;  
A family tree desperate for rain.  
A thirst only deserts know best.  
A hurt so at home in our chests.  
Call it stubbornness or bravery,  
To let our branches continue to reach,  
With such a noble aim,  
With such a noble aim,  
With such a noble aim as love."_

It was then that surprisingly, Max joined in for the last few verses of the song. It was heart-warming to hear - she'd never been able to hear them sing together until now, and it made her recognise and appreciate qualities in Max that she hadn't before. Maybe the heart song hadn't been aimed at her, after all.

_"Every broken branch and loosened leaf  
That we've grown to ignore,  
Is now a part of something greater than before.  
Every nest that rests upon our limbs,  
Seeking shelter from the storms,  
Is a purpose worth being broken for."_

_"Chances are we are the same;  
Against the odds, against the grain  
We lean, like gardens toward light.  
We reach with all of our might  
For such a noble aim as love."  
_

As the song came to an end, and her father reverted back to his usual still self, Zoey couldn't help but wipe her eyes. Max soon recognised her presence and smiled at her, officially saying a final goodbye to Mitch with an ever-so-gentle hug. She admired him for having such grace and being her rock throughout all this, and the heart song had only heightened that.

"Hey, sorry...figured I would take the opportunity to say goodbye," He stated, making his way back over to her.

Zoey managed a somewhat forced smile, but a smile nonetheless. Maggie came out from the kitchen, and Max said his goodbyes to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah...I let him know exactly how I feel about his daughter," He whispered.

"I'm pretty sure he already knows," Maggie whispered back, although Zoey could just about hear her given how close she was to them.

_I'm pretty sure he already knows._

It got her thinking about his heart song once again - and the fact that Max had joined in, too. Maybe it was somehow his way of letting her know that he'd know about Max's feelings all along, and that he was giving him his blessing in a roundabout way...or maybe it was his way or telling her that she would be okay, as long as she had love around her. And she had a lot of it.

* * *

As Max walked her outside to properly say goodbye, he assured her that things didn't have to change between them right away - that she should just focus on herself and her family, and that he would still be there.

"Thanks Max...but, wait for me?" She said softly, offering a smirk and wondering if he'd know that he sang her another heart song.

"Of course, as long as you need."


End file.
